Marry That Girl
by CecilyAurora
Summary: Lucas finally gathered the nerves to ask Ted Davis permission to marry his daughter. What happens when it goes south? ONE-SHOT!


**Summary: **Lucas finally gathered the nerves to ask Ted Davis permission to marry his daughter. What happens when it goes south? ONE-SHOT!

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing at all, really! I mean nothing. I'm a broke grad student.

**This story is based off the song **_**Rude**_** by **_**Magic. **_** Every time I heard the song, I pictured Lucas and Brooke for some reason. So listen to the song before reading or while reading! It's catchy! Enjoy!**

* * *

**Marry That Girl**

"Baby, I need to get up and that's not helping. I need to be at work soon." Lucas groaned a complaint as his girlfriend worked her magic of kissing every possible spot on his neck that was making it harder and harder for him to stop her.

"But it's Saturday." She froze in her movements, sitting on his lap as he laid on his back on the bed. "You're not supposed to work today. It's Brooke and Lucas day."

"I know, but I'll try my best to be done before this afternoon." He promised, sealing it with a kiss. "It just a quick meeting with the editor's boss and then I'm all yours for lunch and dinner and whatever you want to do, Baby Girl."

"Promise?" Brooke batted her eyes hoping that would do the trick to get him to possible stay. "I'd rather you stay." She attacked his neck again.

"Okay, Baby, you really need to stop or I may end up fired for not showing up."

"You don't love me." Brooke played this game a lot, it may not be mature way to get what she wanted but it sure helped. All she wanted to do was have some fun with her boyfriend while her son slept peacefully in his bedroom next door in the tiny apartment.

"Brooke, don't do this to me please? It will only be a max three hours. I'll be back for lunch. Me, you and Everett will go to the park."

"Just us?" Brooke at him, rolling off as a waling scream went through the room from the speaker of the baby monitor. "Ugh, I'll grab him. You do whatever you need too." Brooke was angry.

Another Saturday tradition was broken, only partially, but to her it was broken. With being young parents, the time spent not working was very important to her. She was working at the café with Haley while Karen toured around the world with Lilly and Andy and Lucas worked for a publishing company as an editor trying to get his first book published. In between both working, they're trying to raise their adorable present that arrived six months ago.

"Brooke!" Lucas yelled after her, shooting up in bed.

"It's fine!" Brooke yelled back causing Lucas to fall back on the bed.

He knew she'd be angry, but he had to do it this weekend or wait another couple of months till Ted Davis entered Tree Hill again. It was today or basically never. Lucas wanted to do it the proper way, and he was going to try today.

Quickly jumping out of bed so he wouldn't be too late to meet Ted at some country club that Ted decided on for brunch before the older gentleman's golf outing. Lucas needed this to go smoothly after the events of Everett being known in the world.

"_Daddy? Mom?" Brooke grabbed a hold of Lucas's hand as the entered through the red door where she grew up. "Remember, no matter what they say."_

"_We're in this together." Lucas completed the sentence. "I really don't care what they think."_

"_I know, but still." Brooke bit her lip nervously. "They're still my parents." _

"_I know." Lucas did understand her. Everyone wants his or her parents approval but for Brooke it was more than that. She wanted them to be proud or accept her choices. _

"_In here, Cookie." Ted Davis sat in his leather chair in front of the television watching some sports event that Brooke could care less about. "Is there any reason for you to be home? Shouldn't you be getting ready for finals, Darlin'?"_

"_I just thought this should be said in person and then I'll be back to school and see you guys Saturday for graduation, right?"_

"_Wouldn't miss it for the world." Ted stood kissing Brooke's forehead. "So what's so important the you couldn't wait till Saturday to tell us? Victoria, you better come in here. This is serious."_

"_I don't think there is an easy way of saying this but I'm pregnant?" She spoke like it was a question, only it was fact and she was just a bundle of nerves having to tell them. Her parents haven't always been the best, but they've been there at times when she needed them the most or it looked good to them. _

"_Oh." Victoria Davis spoke not uttering another word. "I did not see that coming."_

_There was a brief silence in the room with the background noise coming from the television hanging above the fireplace. _

"_I know it's not the right time and all, but Karen said I can work at the café, since she's leaving and Luke and I already have a place lined up." Brooke was being a logical adult about this situation. She was a college senior, almost in less than a week a college graduate. She understood the consequences and went over all possible ways to deal with this. They made a pro and con list for each one to create the best outcome. After some silence, Brooke broke down slightly. "Please say something Daddy."_

"_I'm disappointed in you Darlin' but it's your choice." He stood up from his chair and made his way into the kitchen to pour himself a drink._

"_A baby Brooke, what are you thinking?" Victoria questioned hatefully. _

_The mothering type was one that Victoria never was and never will be. She was strict, and barely ever showed Brooke any affection- that was all on her Daddy at least when he wasn't traveling for work._

"_That it was a mistake that I accept and already find myself wanting." Brooke explained her thoughts. _

_Lucas on the other hand sat in silence. His thoughts were flying by in his mind, rushing like a car on a highway speeding off into the sunset. _

"_Just think this through and remember no one is going to want a fat women to marry." Victoria didn't really care much because it would not affect her at all. Brooke would go on with her life and Victoria would go on with hers only to cross when need be. _

"_Daddy?" Brooke followed in her father's footsteps towards the kitchen. "I'm sorry."_

"_Nothing to be sorry about, Darlin', accidents like this happen."_

"_You're too calm about this." Brooke pulled back slightly from the arms of her father. _

"_Let me talk to that boy of yours." Ted threw back a class of whisky. "Man to man."_

_Brooke nodded in agreement walking out of the room to nervously find Lucas sitting tapping his feet on the ground. "My dad wants to talk to you, alone." _

"_Alone? Am I safe?" Lucas teased jokingly. He was always scared to be around the Davis's because their personalities will change in an instant. He witnessed it multiple times before to know it will probably happen now. _

"_Trust me, he just has to do the whole what's your intention speech. It's his duty as a father." Brooke rolled her eyes. "Just please talk to him."_

_Lucas groaned knowing he has no option but to do it. "Fine." He stood up and dragged his feet walking into the kitchen. "Sir, you wanted to talk?" Lucas had his head hung low incase the brunt of Ted Davis was to greet him. _

"_Sit." He ordered and Lucas responded by doing just that. "My daughter better not be someone you play this so called house game with till you get a better option." Ted warned. "You stay with her for your wrongdoing."_

"_I really don't agree that this is a wrongdoing, Sir. I love your daughter and I don't plan on going anywhere." _

"_If you do, you'll wish you didn't." Ted hissed pointing for him to leave. _

After a quick shower, Lucas shoved the velvet black box into his pocket so Brooke doesn't become too nosey. They discussed the idea of getting married but Brooke wanted to wait till she could do it herself- planning and affording. She was too busy right now to be worrying about a wedding.

"Baby, I love you." Lucas wrapped his arms around Brooke's waist as she set on the task of making Everett dinner. "You know that right? If I had any choice in the matter I'd stay home with you two."

"I know." Brooke sighed turning around in his arms. "I just miss you."

"I'm sorry I've been so busy lately. There's just this one book that they are all pushing to be printed any day now so it upped the stress at work." In reality he hasn't been that busy, just nervous. So nervous that he get's scared and a little bit of doubt that Brooke's dad will say no to him after asking for his permission. If that happened, Lucas didn't know what to do.

"Just come home as soon as you can?" Brooke begged.

Lucas reached up, kissing her forehead softly, and replied. "I'll be home before you know it, Pretty Girl. Then me, you and Ev can go to the park."

"Sounds like a plan." Brooke smiled, kissing him on the lips as the phone started ringing.

"And that's my reminder to leave so you can have your normal Saturday morning conversation with Haley. Tell her that her best friend misses her." Lucas laughed walking out the door.

"Something is going on with him, Hales. I can feel it, I know it." Brooke was about to cry over the phone. "I think he's going to leave me."

"_Are you out of your mind, B? That guy loves you like crazy." _Haley tried being rational over the other end of the phone. "_Be serious now, if he's keeping something from you, then eventually you'll find out and it won't be bad. I promise you that. It's Lucas!"_

"Just because it's Lucas doesn't mean anything." Brooke mumbled as she began talking babble to Everett about eating all his cheerios. "Remember High School?"

"_Exactly, it was high school. How many years ago was it? Just trust him on this one, Tigger."_

"You know something I don't, don't you?"

"_No, not at all. I just trust him enough to know he'd never hurt you, at all." _

"Yeah well look at high school."

"_Again, B. It was high school. It's been five years almost since then. He's changed, and you've change."_

"There's something he's hiding and I'm going to find it!" Brooke declared turning her attention to her son. "Right, Ev? We going to find out what Daddy's hiding from mommy."

"_Turning your son against his own father, Brooke Davis?"_ Haley teased _"totally saw that coming."_

"With that comment, I'm hanging up on you Hales. I'll call you tomorrow." Brooke hung up without saying bye. "Now come on Everett. Let's search through Mommy and Daddy's room for secrets."

**-XO-OTH-XO-  
**

"Remember, this is all for Brooke." Lucas repeated continuously to himself on the drive to the country club. When he finally reached the country club, one that his apartment could probably fit into maybe a million times.

He climbed out of the used newer car and made his way inside. He was wearing kakis and a blue polo, one that Brooke agreed brought out his eyes making it a good reason to buy the shirt.

"Hi Mr. Davis." He felt like that high school boy introducing himself to his girlfriend's father for the first time. Lucas knew the Davis's for seven years now. It shouldn't be this nerve wracking, should it?

"Sit." Ted barely looking up from the menu in his hands, having the feeling of what this secret meeting was about made him livid and not want to give Lucas the attention he deserves. "I know why you're here."

"You do?" Lucas looked shocked. He didn't expect Ted to know because they barely saw one another. He almost spit out the ice water he was drinking to make his throat less dry.

"I saw it coming. You cheat on her, knock her up and eventually this will be the next steps."

Something about this approach frightened Lucas's nerves even more. For one, Lucas was even shocked he knew about Lucas stupid high school moments that weren't the best. He was a high school kid who was still learning from his mistakes. He regrets himself back in those days.

"If I do say something sir, I haven't cheated on her since high school. I regret it, and will continue to regret it but Brooke and I have moved on from then. We are living for now, if that makes sense."

"You still ruined my daughter's life. Brookie had opportunities to escape this town and create her dream. You crushed that."

"Aren't you being a little controlling Sir? I allow Brooke to do whatever she wants too. If she wants to create her line, then so be it. I'm not stopping her. I'd never stop it- I'll always follow her wherever her goals and dreams take her."

Lucas felt the box rubbing against his side. He at first wanted to show it to Ted as a way for him to prove himself to the older, gray haired man sitting in front of him but now he didn't think it would be a good idea. It may be a way to show he is not good enough for a rich man's daughter.

"You'll take her? Huh? She grew up in a house that makes your so-called home look like a homeless shelter. I refuse to give you permission to marry my daughter. If I had it my way she'd be home getting ready to marry my co-worker's son. A man that can afford to give my daughter the quality of life she became accustomed too."

"If I do say so, Sir, you're being rude about this. I make Brooke happy, and she made me ecstatic to the point where I can't see a day without her in my life." Lucas tried to reason with him. _This was all for Brooke._ He took a deep breath and repeated that line over and over again in his mind continuing the deep breaths.

"You'll never get my blessing till the day I die, Scott. Move on and leave my daughter and her son alone." Ted grinned his teeth, hissing his response to her.

"I'll do it with or without your blessing, Sir. I love her more than words. I'm only doing this because she's into all these traditional aspects in life like asking permission from the father. I will marry her though, if we have to run away or if you walk her down the isle. I will be the one at the end."

"You can leave now." Ted pointed towards the door. "Wait till Brooke here's that he won't allow it. See whose side she picks."

"Yeah, wait till you see." Lucas turned and walked away. He didn't understand why Ted Davis was so against anything that has to do with his daughter and himself.

"Hales, I need advice." Lucas called the first person that he knew would answer.

"_What is with both of you needing advice this freaking early in the morning?"_

"Rough night Hales?" Lucas laughed into the parking lot.

"_Rough morning with Lucas Scott and Brooke hopefully soon to be Scott."_

"About that..." Lucas waited for Haley to continue her complaining but she paused waiting for him to continue. "He said I'm not good enough and never will be till the day he dies."

"_Ouch. Damn it Luke! I wanted Brooke as a sister!" _Haley pouted from the other side of the phone. _"Make up to him! Kiss his ass!"_

"He's a Davis, Hales. Davis's are stubborn as can be. You know Brooke, he's like Brooke in that sense. Ugh."

"_Well I would get home and save B. She thinks you're hiding something from her and even after I said no, she's searching your room for clues."_

"Bye Hales."

Lucas was going to do what he told Ted he would do. He was going to marry that girl, anyway.

**-XO-OTH-XO-  
**

"Pretty Girl?" Lucas laughed walking into the bedroom he shared for the past year with Brooke. You could tell Brooke decorated and lived in this room; the walls where cream on three and red on the one behind the bed and clothes were thrown on the chair next to the closet. "What in the world are you doing?"

"You! You are so dead when I find out whatever the fuck you are hiding! Cover your ears Everett!" Brooke looked up from the floor to Everett who was giggling in his playpen.

"His first word is seriously going to be fuck." Lucas laughed trying to ignore Brooke's daggers of questions at him. He wanted to get her out of the room with a now messy closet and hide the ring to come up with a plan to pop the question. "What are you doing?"

"Looking for the thing that you're hiding from me! You sneak around all the time lately and you never want to be home!" Brooke declared, tears running down her cheeks. "I called your office and they said you weren't there. Where were you?"

Lucas looked like a lost dog. He didn't know what to say or what to do without loosing his secret and ruin the surprise. "Brooke..."

"Where were you? I'll ask it one more time before I throw this stiletto at your head for your bullshit you put me through all the time." She lifted a Jimmy Choo shoe in her hand.

Lucas sighed, this was not how he wanted to do it but for some reason he felt like it was now or never. If he didn't confess now, he may loose her for good.

"Spill, Luke."

He reached into his pocket and pulled out the box, climbed down to one knee and slowly opened the box. "This is why I was gone today. I asked your dad, but he said no. I still just can't..." Midway through his rambling speech, Brooke cut him off with a kiss on his lips causing them to fall over in a fit of laughed. "So I'll take that as a yes?"

"Who cares what my dad thinks? I'll marry you anyway."

"I love you Brooke soon-to-be Scott."

"And I love you, sometimes." She teased playfully earning a pinch on her butt. "When he goes down for a nap, I am all yours. We have a little making up to do." She finished with a wink. "Come on Everett. I may have baby candies some where in this house. Let's get you sugar high so you never go to bed as a punishment for daddy."

Lucas groaned a complaint. "And your dad said I'm the bad one." He mumbled.

"Hey at least I'm still gonna marry you even if he said no." Brooke kissed him one more time for climbing off the floor, scooping Everett up and leaving the room with Lucas still on the floor. "Wanna celebrate a little early?" She leaned in winking at him.

He was so going to love to marry her.


End file.
